CLOSER
CLOSER es el cuarto opening de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, fue realizado por el estadounidense de ascendencia japonesa e intérprete de J-Pop, Joe Inoue Sinopsis En la primera versión aparece un cielo despejado y Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y Shikamaru volteando hacia atrás, después aparece un campo de amapolas y el logo de Naruto, la escena cambia al Equipo Guy y el Equipo Kurenai saltando en unos árboles, el Equipo Asuma bajando una montaña y el Equipo Kakashi saltando en otros árboles, Naruto usa su Jutsu: Clon de Sombra y él y sus clones comienzan a correr y Naruto hace un Rasengan, aparecen Sakura y el Equipo Asuma abriendo los ojos con el fondo del Monumento Hokage y Naruto pensando en Sasuke y también abre los ojos, guiña el ojo y sonríe, luego aparecen Hidan sonriendo y Kakuzu preparándose para la batalla, después aparecen Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo y Asuma, luego aparece la pelea de Asuma contra Hidan mientras Shikamaru pelea con Kakuzu usando su Jutsu: Costura de Sombra pero Kakuzu lo esquiva y aterriza en agua de donde surgen Kotetsu e Izumo pero son facilmente derrotados por él, la pelea entre Asuma e Hidan continúa y Shikamaru comienza a correr gritando, después aparecen Deidara y Tobi, Pain y Orochimaru y Kabuto, Sasuke ve el paisaje, luego Naruto corre esquivando a sus compañeros y después salta. La segunda versión es igual hasta el Rasengan de Naruto que parece más un Rasen Shuriken, después Sakura abre los ojos y el Equipo Asuma piensa en su sensei muerto y abren los ojos, Naruto piensa en Sasuke pero abre los ojos y guiña un ojo y sonríe, la escena cambia a Hinata destruyendo a Gozu, Akamaru y Kiba atacando a Kigiri, Shino usando sus insectos en Nurari, Sakura peleando con Rinji y Sai con Guren, Guren hace un escudo de cristal mientras Naruto usa un sello de manos y después aparecen Deidara y Tobi, Pain y Orochimaru y Kabuto, Sasuke ve el paisaje y Naruto comienza a correr más rápido que en la primera versión y sin esquivar a sus compañeros y luego salta. Letra |-| Inglés= You have to always be careful With the things closest to you. You get too close, and You'll lose sight of it. What the heck is this happiness That you experienced recently? Maybe you are too blessed, And cannot remember! Being here now. Breathing. I've just noticed That these are miracles. You have to always be careful With the things closest to you. You get too close, and You'll lose sight of it. You know the closer you get to something, The tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted. Let's go! Even though there are those Who call the act of mercy hypocrisy, Because there are both People who believe and people who doubt Even if, for example, That is hypocrisy, If someone is salvageable, That is always better than anything else. Go forward without giving up On the dream you are chasing! As long as you brag, You won't be able to do anything. In order to survive another day, I'll gather a handful of courage to my chest. And I'll never take it for granted. Let's go! |-| Español= Debes cuidar mucho a todas esas cosas cercanas a ti sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo ¿Puedes intentar explicarme esta felicidad que acabas de experimentar? O quizá fuiste bendecido de una forma que no puedes recordar Y ahora te quedas ahí Mientras sigues vivo y respirando Esos son pequeños milagros debes de darte cuenta Debes cuidar mucho Todas esas cosas cercanas a ti Sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo Y nunca lo daré por hecho Está bien soñar con objetivos Y perseguirlos sin darte por vencido Pero el tiempo que pases hablando Te alejará más de conseguirlo Sacaré ese valor de mi interior Y eso me ayudará a sobrevivir Y nunca lo daré por hecho ¡Vamos! |-| Español Completa= Debes cuidar mucho a todas esas cosas cercanas a ti sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo ¿Puedes intentar explicarme esta felicidad que acabas de experimentar? O quizá fuiste bendecido de una forma que no puedes recordar Y ahora te quedas ahí Mientras sigues vivo y respirando Esos son pequeños milagros debes de darte cuenta Debes cuidar mucho Todas esas cosas cercanas a ti Sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo Y nunca lo daré por hecho ¡vamos! Incluso si encuentras a aquellos Que llaman piedad a la hipocresía Es porque en el mundo hay ambos Aquellos que creen y los que dudan Incluso si como una excusa Aceptas tu propia debilidad Pero si alguien es capaz de cambiar Eso es mejor que cualquier cosa Esta bien soñar con objetivos Y perseguirlos sin darte por vencido Pero el tiempo que pases hablando Te alejara mas de conseguirlo Sacaré ese valor de mi interior Y eso me ayudara a sobrevivir Y nunca lo daré por hecho ¡vamos! Debes cuidar mucho a todas esas cosas cercanas a ti sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo sabes que cuando te acercas a algo mas difícil es poder verlo Y nunca lo daré por echo Esta bien soñar con objetivos Y perseguirlos sin darte por vencido Pero el tiempo que pases hablando Te alejará más de conseguirlo Sacaré ese valor de mi interior Y eso me ayudará a sobrevivir Y nunca lo daré por hecho ¡Vamos! |-| Romaji= Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka Megumare sugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tade sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsuzukete kita yume Akiramezu ni susume you nante Kirei goto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekicha inai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! |-| Romaji Completa= Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desu ka? Megumare sugiteite Omoidasenai kamo! Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tade sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsukete inai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! Hitodasuke wo gizen to Yobu yatsura mo iru kedo Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo Hito sorezore dakara Tatoe kari ni sore ga Gizen de atta to shite mo Dareka wo sukueta nara Sorya mushiro nani yori mo zutto Oitsuzukete kita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei goto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekicha inai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! Mijika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsukete inai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsuzukete kita yume Akiramezu ni susume you nante Kirei goto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekicha inai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! |-| Kanji= 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう あなたが最近体験した 幸せは一体何ですか？ 恵まれすぎていて 思い出せないかも！ 今ここにいる事 息をしている事 ただそれだけの事が 奇跡だと気付く 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう Personajes En orden de aparición: *Naruto Uzumaki *Ino Yamanaka *Sakura Haruno *Chōji Akimichi *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Shikamaru Nara *Might Guy *Tenten *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Kurenai Yūhi *Akamaru *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyūga *Asuma Sarutobi *Tsunade (Monumento Hokage) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Monumento Hokage) *Sasuke Uchiha *Hidan (Primera Versión) *Kakuzu (Primera Versión) *Kotetsu Hagane (Primera Versión) *Izumo Kamizuki (Primera Versión) *Gozu (Segunda Versión) *Kigiri (Segunda Versión) *Nurari (Segunda Versión) *Rinji (Segunda Versión) *Guren (Segunda Versión) *Deidara *Tobi *Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior *Pain *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru Video Versión 1 thumb|center|600 px Versión 2 thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *Al inicio del opening podemos ver un campo de flores, las cuales son tulipanes holandeses, unas flores muy apreciadas en Japón. *A partir del episodio 90, las escenas de pelea cambian de Hidan y Kakuzu al Equipo Guren. *En la primera versión Naruto hace un Rasengan normal pero después en la otra versión hace un Rasengan parecido al Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken. *En la primera versión, Asuma Sarutobi aparece luchando contra Hidan, en la segunda versión aparece como un flashback frente al rostro de Hiruzen Sarutobi en el Monumento Hokage. *Hay un error en la escena de Naruto haciendo un Rasengan/Rasen Shuriken. En un pequeño fotograma se puede ver que Naruto no tiene sus características marcas faciales. *Si bien se ha mencionado que el equipo Kurenai aparece en el opening, es bastanate difícil el poder ver a la sensei encargada de este, la cual es Kurenai y aparece en un pequeño fotograma de menos de un segundo. *En la primera versión del opening podemos que ver al equipo Azuma bajando de una montaña con su sensei, pero tras la muerte de este, él es cambiado por Kakashi. *Cuando Pain aparece en el opening, no porta los piercing de su oreja. *Cuando Tobi y Deidara aparecen, atrás de ellos podemos apreciar a la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior. *En la escena final cuando Naruto pasa a través de sus amigos, no voltea a ver a ninguno, salvo por Hinata a quien ve rápidamente y luego sonríe. en:Closer Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings